El perfume, historia de un asesino
by Chachos
Summary: Historia del personaje principal, Natsu, uno de los hombres más geniales y abominables de su época, transcurre en la Francia del siglo XVIII. Desde su nacimiento, él descubre y percibe el mundo a través del sentido del olfato, que tiene más desarrollado que el resto de las personas. Éstas, a su vez, en ocasiones encuentran inquietante dicha capacidad en Natsu, el carece de algo...


_**[N.A]:**_

_**El Perfume, Historia de un asesino es propiedad de Patrick Suskind, yo solo quise adaptarla con algunos personajes de Fairy Tail, que al igual estos son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, y solo los pedí prestados para esta adaptación.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_En el siglo XVIII vivió en Francia uno de los hombres más geniales y abominables de una época en que no escasearon los hombres abominables y geniales. Aquí relataremos su historia. Se llamaba Natsu Dragneel y si su nombre, a diferencia del de otros monstruos geniales como De Sade, Saint-Just, Fouchè Napoleón, etcétera, ha caído en el olvido, no se debe en modo alguno a que Dragneel fuera a la zaga de estos hombres célebres y tenebrosos en altanería, desprecio por sus semejantes, inmoralidad, en una palabra, impiedad, sino a que su genio y su única ambición se limitaban a un terreno que no deja huellas en la historia: al efímero mundo de los olores._

_En la época que nos ocupa reinaba en las ciudades un hedor apenas concebible para el hombre moderno. Las calles apestaban a estiércol, los patios interiores apestaban a orina, los huecos de las escaleras apestaban a madera podrida y excrementos de rata, las cocinas, a col podrida y grasa de carnero; los aposentos sin ventilación apestaban a polvo enmohecido; los dormitorios, a sábanas grasientas, a edredones húmedos y al penetrante olor dulzón de los orinales. Las chimeneas apestaban a azufre, las curtidurías, a lejías cáusticas, los mataderos, a sangre coagulada. Hombres y mujeres apestaban a sudor y a ropa sucia; en sus bocas apestaban los dientes infectados, los alientos olían a cebolla y los cuerpos, cuando ya no eran jóvenes, a queso rancio, a leche agria y a tumores malignos. Apestaban los ríos, apestaban las plazas, apestaban las iglesias y el hedor se respiraba por igual bajo los puentes y en los palacios. El campesino apestaba como el clérigo, el oficial de artesano, como la esposa del maestro; apestaba la nobleza entera y, si, incluso el rey apestaba como un animal carnicero y la reina como una cabra vieja, tanto en verano como en invierno, porque en el siglo XVIII aún no se había atajado la actividad corrosiva de las bacterias y por consiguiente no había ninguna acción humana, ni creadora ni destructora, ninguna manifestación de vida incipiente o en decadencia que no fuera acompañada de algún hedor._

_Y, como es natural, el hedor alcanzaba sus máximas proporciones en París, porque __París era la mayor ciudad de Francia. Y dentro de París había un lugar donde el hedor se convertía en infernal, entre la Rue aux Fers y la Rue de la Ferronnerie, o sea, el Cimetiére des Innocents. Durante ochocientos años se había llevado allí a los muertos del hospital H4tel-Dieu y de las parroquias vecinas, durante ochocientos años, carretas con docenas de cadáveres habían vaciado su carga día tras día en largas fosas y durante ochocientos años se habían ido acumulando los huesos en osarios y sepulturas. Hasta que llegó un día, en vísperas de la Revolución Francesa, cuando algunas fosas rebosantes de cadáveres se hundieron y el olor pútrido del atestado cementerio incitó a los habitantes no sólo a protestar, sino a organizar verdaderos tumultos, en que fue por fin cerrado y abandonado después de amontonar los millones de esqueletos y calaveras en las catacumbas de Montmartre. Una vez hecho esto, en __el lugar del antiguo cementerio se erigió un mercado de víveres._

_Fue aquí, en el lugar más maloliente de todo el reino, donde nació el 17 de julio de 1738 Natsu Dragneel. Era uno de los días más calurosos del año. El calor se abatía como plomo derretido sobre el cementerio y se extendía hacia las calles adyacentes como un vaho putrefacto que olía a una mezcla de melones podridos y cuerno quemado. Cuando se iniciaron los dolores del parto, la madre de Natsu se encontraba en un puesto de pescado de la Rue aux Fers escamando albures que hía destripado previamente. Los pescados, seguramente sacados del Sena aquella misma mañana, apestaban ya hasta el punto de superar el hedor de los cadáveres. Sin embargo, la madre de Natsu no percibía el olor a pescado podrido o a cadáver porque su sentido del olfato estaba totalmente embotado y además le dolía todo el cuerpo y el dolor disminuía su sensibilidad a cualquier percepción sensorial externa. Sólo quería que los dolores cesaran, acabar lo más rápidamente posible co__n el repugnante parto. Era el quinto. Todos los había tenido en el puesto de pescado y las cinco criaturas habían nacido muertas o medio muertas, porque su carne sanguinolenta se distinguía apenas de las tripas de pescado que cubrían el suelo y no sobrevivían mucho rato entre ellas y por la noche todo era recogido con una pala y llevado en carreta al cementerio o al río. Lo mismo ocurriría hoy y la madre de Natsu, que aún era una mujer joven, de unos veinticinco años, muy bonita y que todavía conservaba casi todos los dientes y algo de cabello en la cabeza y, aparte de la gota y la sífilis y una tisis incipiente, no padecía ninguna enfermedad grave, que aún esperaba vivir mucho tiempo, quizá cinco o diez años más y tal vez incluso casarse y tener hijos de verdad como la esposa respetable de un artesano viudo, por ejemplo... la madre de Natsu deseaba que todo pasara cuanto antes. Y cuando empezaron los dolores de parto, se acurrucó bajo el mostrador y parió allí, como hiciera ya cinco veces, y cortó con el cuchillo el cordón umbilical del recién nacido. En aquel momento, sin embargo, a causa del calor y el hedor, que ella no percibía como tales, sino como algo insoportable y enervante -como un campo de lirios o un reducido aposento demasiado lleno de narcisos-, cayó desvanecida debajo de la mesa y fue rodando hasta el centro del arroyo, donde quedó inmóvil, con el cuchillo en la mano._

_Gritos, corridas, la multitud se agolpa a su alrededor, avisan a la policía. La mujer sigue en el suelo con el cuchillo en la mano; poco a poco, recobra el conocimiento_.

-¿Qué le ha sucedido?

-Nada.

-¿Qué hace con el cuchillo?

-Nada.

-¿De dónde procede la sangre de sus refajos?

-De los pescados.

_Se levanta, tira el cuchillo y se aleja para lavarse._

_Entonces, de modo inesperado, la criatura que yace bajo la mesa empieza a gritar._

_Todos se vuelven, descubren al recién nacido entre un enjambre de moscas, tripas y cabezas de pescado y lo levantan. Las autoridades lo entregan a una nodriza de oficio y apresan a la madre. Y como ésta confiesa sin ambages que lo habría dejado morir, como por otra parte ya hiciera con otros cuatro, la procesan, la condenan por infanticidio múltiple y dos semanas más tarde la decapitan en la Place de Gréve._

_En aquellos momentos el niño ya había cambiado tres veces de nodriza. Ninguna quería conservarlo más de dos días. Según decían, era demasiado voraz, mamaba por dos, robando así la leche a otros lactantes y el sustento a las nodrizas, ya que alimentar a un lactante único no era rentable. El oficial de policía competente, un tal Gildarts Clive, se cansó pronto del asunto y decidió enviar al niño a la central de expósitos y huérfanos de la lejana Rue Saint-Antoine, desde donde el transporte era efectuado por mozos mediante canastas de rafia en las que por motivos racionales hacinaban hasta cuatro lactantes, y como la tasa de mortalidad en el camino era extraordinariamente elevada, por lo que se ordenó a los mozos que sólo se llevaran a los lactantes bautizados y entre éstos, únicamente a aquéllos provistos del correspondiente permiso de transporte, que debía estampillarse en Ruen, y como el niño Dragneel no estaba bautizado ni poseía tampoco un nombre que pudiera escribirse en la autorización, y como, por añadidura, no era competencia de la policía poner en las puertas de la inclusa a una criatura anónima sin el cumplimiento de las debidas formalidades...por una serie de dificultades de índole burocrático y administrativo que parecían concurrir en el caso de aquel niño determinado y porque, por otra parte, el tiempo apremiaba, el oficial de policía Gildarts se retractó de su decisión inicial y ordenó entregar al niño a una institución religiosa, previa exigencia de un recibo, para que allí lo bautizaran y decidieran sobre su destino ulterior. Se deshicieron de él en el convento de Saint-Merri de la Rue Saint-Martin, donde recibió en el bautismo el nombre de Natsu. Y como el prior estaba aquellos días de muy buen humor y sus fondos para beneficencia aún no se habían agotado, en vez de enviar al niño a Ruen, decidió criarlo a expensas del convento y con este fin lo hizo entregar a una nodriza llamada Porlyusica, que vivía en la Rue Saint-Denis y a la cual se acordó pagar tres francos semanales por sus cuidados._

**_..._**

* * *

**_Holo~ -no deja de publicar cosas (?)- bueno esta historia originalmente no es mía, yo solo la quise adaptar con personajes de FT y también a invitarles a leer el libro original, que la verdad si te atrapa -bueno al menos a mi sí me atrapó en todos los sentidos, me hizo enamorarme de Grenouille, él se enamora de las chicas por su aroma (?)- en fin, espero que sea de su agrado, y pues para los que ya han leído la versión original ya saben que pasara, en que va la trama y como termina xD, en fin ya me largo (?)._**

**_Ch_**_achos**.**_


End file.
